Low-dropout (LDO) regulators are intended to provide a well-defined level of voltage supply for a wide range of operating conditions, including variable supply voltage, load current, temperature etc. Typically, such devices are not equipped with user-mode digitally programmable features. Conventionally, LDO regulators sometimes include one-time programmable means, which may be programmed using one-time programmable techniques, such as laser trimming or metal wire fuse melting during production testing.
Some LDO regulators include a control terminal that can be connected to ground or that can be supplied a certain voltage level in order to select a modified value of the nominal output voltage, providing limited programmability. Some other LDO regulators include a terminal or group of terminals that provide an irreversible one-time programmability function to adjust the level of the output voltage. However, such limited programmability does not account for the wide variety of applications that can employ a particular LDO regulator and does not address the needs of various end users.
In the following description, the use of the same reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.